custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ak
| tribe=| mask=Akaku| element=Ice| powers=| tools=Knife| status=Alive| location=Spherus Magna| pron=N/A}} Ak is a friendly and quiet Matoran, who was brought to existence on accident by Tapio when he was undoing the False Reality, and has memories taken from Tapio's past life. He joined Tapio in his many adventures, and became a member of Balta's Samurai School. After the Battle of Bara Magna, he established a new weapons academy on Spherus Magna. Biography Creation As the False Reality was undone by Tapio, he made some mistakes. Ak was one of them; a being who had not existed before the event, who possessed Tapio's entire memory and even believed that he was Tapio. Piraka Attack fighting against Piraka Avak]] Ak accompanied Tapio and his friends immediately after his accidental creation by Tapio, and helped them defeat Inwirn. When they succeeded, Ak went with the others, since he remembered them as friends he had had for many years already. Ak fought alongside his friends in Piraka Attack and also took part in the Battle of Henkka Island. After their victory, Ak moved to Comic Land with his friends. Henkka also discovered that Ak had incredibly accuracy with weapons, and Ak joined Balta's Samurai School in Comic Land. Quest for the Four Great Lands '']] One day, Zuxan arrived at the comics studio to speak with Tapio. Grandeg attacked them, but Ak fought against him with the others, and he was forced to flee. The crew left for Ko-Koro to hide from Grandeg's minions, but instead walked right into them. During the fight, Ak was captured and taken to Grandeg's hideout. Ak attempted to escape with his friends, but they were recaptured by Grandeg's Elite Robot. They were then transported in an airship to begin their time as Firehead's slaves, but the ship was hijacked by Dvd and Aino, who freed them. Then, after picking up some Matoran from Firehead's Island, they turned the ship around towards Comic Land. When they reached Comic Land, they found a battle scene, where an army of Grandeg's robots were attacking their friends. Ak stood in the large airship throughout the battle, but was forced to jump with a parachute when it was badly damaged, and he crashed. Soon after, the battle ended, and the team was reunited. ]] They discussed options, and decided to split up in order to find the stones of the Four Great Lands. Ak went with Kohena, Wind Rider, and Pakri to Firehead's Fortress to find Kohena's lightsaber in an airship. Upon arriving there, Ak went with Pakri to search for Firehead. Instead, they found the Slave Room of the fortress and freed all of the millions of Matoran that were trapped there in stasis tubes. While the Matoran left, Ak went with Pakri to find Wind Rider and Kohena, who had beaten Firehead and Ziggo. Ak wanted to kill them but Kohena disagreed, creating a pie around the two villains that kept them trapped. Ak and Pakri then went with Kohena and Wind Rider to Grandeg's base, where they planned to find and hold him off while their other friends would finish the mission. However, they were captured and put onto walls with chains. They remained imprisoned until Aino saved the Four Great Lands. Ak, Pakri and the other trapped Matoran were then freed by the BZ Guards. The Rising Ak then moved back to Bio-Land with Tapio and his friends and went to Kohonga City with the rest of the samurai school, who rented out an apartment. When the War Against the Spiders of Doom began, Ak prepared for battle with the rest of the samurai school. They never had a chance to fight, as Mata Nui awoke and interrupted the fighting. The Matoran Universe's rising caused much damage to Bio-Land. Ak survived and started helping others search for surviving Matoran trapped under the ruins until he was ordered by Aino to move to the Kowa Mountains to keep from being killed in The Meding. When an insane Makuta named Taorix attacked a Matoran camp in Kowa, killing many refugees, the Samurai School members helped fight him off. Spherus Magna Ak resided in the Kowa Mountains with the samurai school and witnessed the mountain range's transformation into a sanctuary, a massive mountain range where all beings could live in safety. Ak remained there until Mata Nui reformed Spherus Magna, and the planet had become part of Spherus Magna once more. The protective field around Kowa disappeared and Ak, along with the others, discovered the new planet. Ak has since moved away from the samurai school and has founded his own school, a school where he teaches the secrets of Accuracy to anyone willing to learn. Equipment Ak carries a small knife, which he can throw with great accuracy. It can also be used as a melee weapon, but he prefers not to. Personality and traits Ak is a quiet, but a friendly Matoran. His personality has similarities to Tapio's. Ak has an incredible non-elemental Accuracy skill, rivaling the Accuracy power of some Rahkshi of Accuracy. Quotes See Also *Balta's Samurai School/Gallery Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Characters